The Omega Fantasy
by Emperor-Leon-Karzel
Summary: my First Story, set on my own world with my characters featuring Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tifa, Aeris and the rest of the ff7 good Guys, and since i stupidly forgot to put this in my work, i do not own any of the ff characters, enjoy so please R
1. Awakening

**The Omega Fantasy**

**Part One: Awakenings **

The year 3122 A.C (After Catastrophe) in a far off galaxy on a planet named Kalos, a peaceful race of humanoids called the Zenda, thrived, in orbit of Kalos a large spaceship stationed to a spaceport inside the spaceship, in a laboratory, stood a large Glass chamber full of a strange green glowing liquid, inside the chamber floated a heavily armoured Man, his armour mostly black apart from Lava coloured Veins running along it, seemed to pulsate in the liquid, with wires attached about his body, the Man was being examined by scientists, one scientist who stood at a computer terminal facing the glass chamber,

"Sir you might want a look at this" the Head Scientist walked over to the chamber "What is it?" "Its…the Emperors brain waves are rapidly increasing" "release him," the Scientist pressed a number of buttons "Sir the controls… are not responding" the head scientist pushed him out the way and pressed the same number of buttons but to no avail then he hit the control panel "Damn it, if we don't find a way to free him he'll die"

The Emperor slowly opened his pure red eyes to see all the scientists running about trying to free him from his watery tomb

'_Where am …I?_' he thought as he looked around, he could hear the head scientist barking out orders to the others, his red eyes glowed, he punched the glass, breaking through like Paper, the room froze, all eyes centred upon the Emperor as he pulled off the wires and stepped through the shattered glass

"What is this place?" he asked, the scientist's looked at each other then all eyes fell back on the Emperor

"What is this Place?" he demanded his Eyes Brightened, then a door opened and an icy-blue armoured lady, a light blue ponytail could be seen at the back of her helmet, her eyes blue in colour showed that she hid secrets as well as her appearance behind the steel helmet she wore

She walked towards the emperor "out of my way" she said while pushing through the scientists she stopped right in front of him, she closed her eyes for a second then looked back at the Emperor

"It's good to see you again," She said

"Do I know you?" he asked

"Yes you do I am called Ice Knight and you are Emperor Leon Karzel, don't worry your memories will come back, in time" She replied, Leon grabbed his head in agony, he fell to his knees, he screamed in pain

The head Scientist rushed over to Leon

"What's happing to him Tarlos?" asked Ice knight

Everything started to darken; Leon could feel everything slipping away, everything went dark, the Leon awoke in a strange room, he was lying on a bed, he looked around to see that the room was mostly empty, a window with curtains closed, a lamp on a small cabinet next to the bed, Leon got off the bed and looked at him self, he was wearing black jeans, a black top and white trainers, he opened the Curtains, the room was flooded with bright sunlight, squinting he could make out that he was in a small town, he heard a moaning sound coming from behind him, he turned around to see someone else in the bed, a woman with long Brown hair, she stirred in the bed before opening her eyes, she had ruby red eyes, she looked at Leon her eyes flashed in the sunlight

"Close the curtains please it's too early" she said, he nodded and turned back around to the window to see his armoured self looking straight back at him, then a huge fireball burst through the window, next thing Leon knew he was floating above the now burning town, he could see the house in which he was in a second earlier, then a bright white light engulfed him, then he was back in the laboratory looking up at Ice knight and Tarlos, he quickly sat up

"I need to go down to that planet there's something I need to find," said Leon while standing up he motioned for Ice Knight to follow him as he walked out of the laboratory.

The Journey from the space station to the planet Kalos had been quiet, when they landed near a small town, the two entered the town on foot, and Leon recognized the town as the same town in his vision

"This cannot be!" said Leon in a state of Shock, he walked towards a small wooden water tower in the middle of the town square, Ice knight followed behind, he placed his hand on one of the support bars,

"This water tower shouldn't be here, I remember it was burning I could feel the heat coming from it, and this town it also burned, how could it all still be here" Leon spoke quietly, then he could hear a group of people walking into town, they both turned around and straight away Leon recognized one of the group members, a woman about the same height as Leon, long brown hair tied near the end, she wore a white top and Black shorts, she looked over to were Leon was stood, the light reflected off her ruby red eyes, she froze staring at Leon, who was staring back at her, Leon started to walk towards her, he stopped when the leader of the group stepped in front of the woman the leader was a man in his early twenties, who wore a solider-like outfit, with a Large Metal Sword strapped to his back, his hair was a light golden colour and very spiky, his eyes glowed a dim green

"Back off freak show" he demanded the woman pushed her way the man and looked into Leon's eyes, Leon was first to break the silence

"We've met before haven't we" he asked, she nodded in reply

"In a vision?" she said

"How much of the vision can you remember?" he asked

"There was a bright light, then I saw you standing in front of a window, then I woke up" Leon shook his head "there was more than what you saw, you had asked me to close the curtains, when I turned to face the window a fireball burst through, then I was floating above the water tower behind me looking down at the house we were in and the whole town was a blaze"

The woman stepped back in shock "But as you can see this place is untouched by fire, my name is Emperor Leon Karzel" he said while bowing

"I'm Tifa Lockheart" she replied then she introduced him to the rest of the group

That Night, Leon Stood on top of the water tower staring up into the star-filled sky, his gazing was interrupted by cloud walking towards him, he looked down at him

"What do you want?"

"I heard you talking to Tifa; Leave her alone we've just saved the world from destruction and you show up" Cloud Snapped back, Leon Smiled behind his Helmet

"Protective are we? Very well I've got what I wanted here, but heed my warning Cloud Strife, I'll be back and then I'll be able to finish what destiny has started" he said after jumping down from the water tower, he stared at cloud for a minute then left the town of Nibelheim, the back of Leon's armour unfolded into wings then he flew off and headed north,

Constantly thinking of what Tifa had told him of a woman buried in an ancient city her grave was made of water,

Two days passed and Leon arrived at a large fissure, the Ancient city Tifa had told him about sat at the bottom of the fissure, he landed and entered the City, the place was swarming with Black Caped figures, Leon went to the nearest figure to ask where the grave site was, but before he could ask the cape blew off and in the figures' place was a large red demon, it's eyes burning with blue fire, it took a swing at Leon but missed

'_Shit. I hope I can still use this_' he held his hand out, with the palm facing the sky, then a black flame appeared and made the form of a sword, he grasped the hilt and a red long sword formed in his hand

'_Excellent_'

He lowered the Blade so the tip of the blade touched the stone ground and a grey aura engulfed the Blade turning the metal into stone a almost clear- blue aura also engulfed it meaning that it had come in contact with both Stone and water, the Demon lashed out at him again, barely scratching him on his armoured chest, he Raised the Blade and dived at the Demon, with great ease he cut the demon in half, the top half of it's body slipped off it's waist, the now waist-less demon started to craw towards Leon

"Do you ever die?" chuckled Leon

The Demon stopped crawling, its legs walked up to its body, then reattached it self to its upper body then stood up and looked down at Leon

"We can't die until the Holy one is brought back to this plane of existence, we the Ganvars, also know as 'the Soul Walkers' were drawn here from our world to find someone who could bring the Holy One back" Leon Stumbled back

"If the One isn't brought back then a great evil will be awoken and this planet will fall into Darkness for thousands of years, and since you are the only one to every damage one of us we place all of our hopes on you outsider"

"My name is Leon Karzel do you have a name Demon?" the Walker nodded

"They call me Blue Fire, Come, I'll take you to where you want to go" Blue Fire said

Then motioned for Leon to follow him, he led Leon through a long narrow passageway, more Black robed Soul walkers stood on ledges looking down at Leon, they emerged out of the passageway in front of a structure made of bones and a large pool of water at the entrance to the house, ten Soul walkers, emerged out of the pool carrying a long white box on their shoulders, they set it down in front of Blue fire who opened the lid inside laid woman who had long Brown hair, she was dressed in a blue and white dress, she held a Long metal staff in both hands, Leon's eyes glowed

"This is the Holy One" Blue Fire spoke Leon raised his blade, and then noticed something carved into the metal it read 'Elementas the Sword of Elements'

Leon removed one of his gauntlets and placed the sharp side of Elementas on to his palm and slowly made a cut in his hand, the blade soaked up some of the Blood, a White Light engulfed Elementas when the light dissipated the colour of the metal had changed from red to white, and the carved writing had also changed it now read 'Holyas the sword of life' Leon held his cut hand above the woman's head and let his blood drip upon her face three times then he pulled his hand back then held Holyas above her head a white mist floated down from the blade and covered her face, after a few moments she opened her eyes and she quickly sat up, Leon placed his gauntlet back on and Holyas disappeared, he placed his hand on her shoulder

"What is your name?" he asked, she blinked and looked at him

"My name is Aeris, who or what are you?" she asked

"My name is Leon Karzel" he Motioned for her to follow he led her back down the passage, he looked over his shoulder to see if Blue fire was still there but he was nowhere to be seen, he stopped and looked at Aeris, he took her hand and closed his eyes, and in a flash they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: The Omega Emperor awakes **

Ice Knight stood at the entrance of Nibelheim looking up at the sky, she had changed out of her armour, she wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt yet she still hid her face behind a mask, this mask was also ice blue in colour, Tifa and her friends had left Nibelheim two days earlier, Ice Knight decided to wait to see if Leon would return, She shrugged

"I guess he isn't coming back," she said to her self then she headed to where Tifa had headed,

Meanwhile inside a distant Mountain, rivers of Lava surrounded a small isle, a Large Red Crystal stone in the middle, inside the Crystal stood a Man wearing Armour made of Bones two wings one white, one black, were wrapped around his body, the cave started to shake, pillars of lava erupted skywards, the crystal cracked then shattered, the mans wings had burst the crystal, he opened his eyes, his eyes black in colour scanned the cavern, then jumped up with great power, he smashed his way out of the mountain, he flew towards a large golden tower, as he flew closer to the tower, the sky darkened, Red coloured thunderbolts rained down across the land, he landed on the roof, looking up into the dark sky he roared, the sound shook the tower, mist flowed out of his bone mouth, red Veins slowly crept onto his Black eyes, he stopped and looked down, he could see activity below him, a evil smile broke his bone face, he jumped off the roof and down into the tower, once he landed, he started hunting down everything that moved, the first human that he found tried to run away but he quickly caught him, and brutally killed him, then moved onto his next victim.

Ice Knight walked next to Tifa, she had caught up with the group, by flying most of the way, Leon had freaked the villagers at Nibelheim by flying away from the gates, she looked at Tifa who had a concerned look on her face

"Tifa what's on your mind?" she asked

"It's Leon, I don't understand why he left and why didn't he tell us where he was going" Tifa Replied

"Leon has always been like this, did he tell you about someone called Zenta?" Tifa nodded in agreement

"Ever since he lost Zenta, and Melaneck, his robotic companion, he's been distant"

"He never told me what happened to Zenta or Melaneck"

"During his quest to stop Zeo Kar the Lord of Darkness, He battled a creature called The Brood Lord, Leon thought he had won after he impaled the brood lord on his sword, but somehow there was a clone of the brood lord, he threw Melaneck out of the tower, who tried to stop him from going after Zenta, then with out mercy he drove his sword-like arm though Zenta's chest, when Leon saw what happened, something inside him snapped. He violently killed the clone, then fifty of the brood lords followers charged at him, he dropped his sword he picked up a nearby Spear, he impaled most of the followers the rest he burnt them with magic, If Gogandantes a old friend of Leon's and Dentaras a monk they helped, hadn't showed up when they did Leon would of destroyed the tower and himself"

Before she could continue a blue thunderbolt hit the ground in front of the group, Leon appeared in front of them

"I said I would be back Cloud"

"Get out of our way Tinface!" snapped Cloud

Leon just laughed then stepped to one side there behind him was Aeris she was wearing a grey robe and hood her green eyes glowed with rage,

"Aeris!" she stepped closer to Cloud looked him right in the eyes and slapped him hard in the face

"I can't believe how selfish you are Cloud; you could have stopped Sephiroth from killing me"

She went to slap him again but Leon stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder

"Relax Aeris, I understand how you must feel but from what Blue Fire told me, this great evil must be stopped before it can awaken, but first we must free another emperor who goes by the name of Varis Martel"

Tifa's eyes widened "did you say Varis Martel?" Leon Nodded, tears started to form in her eyes, she ran into Barret's arms crying, Barret looked at Leon and said "Leon, Varis has been dead for five years now?" Leon stumbled back "this can not." before he could continue the Bone armoured man appeared in front of him "Emperor Leon, Guardian of the Last Omega Stone seek me out, and all shall be answered" then the man vanished as quickly as he had appeared,

Leon checked the compartments on his armour and found a red crystal he stared at it for a moment then something clicked only one person in the cosmos knew about this stone and that was Emperor Varis, he began to laugh he looked up to the sky "you old sly dog you, you really fooled everyone Varis, I'll find you, count on it" he shouted

When he looked back, everyone was staring at him "what?" Tifa walked up to him "have you forgotten already Varis IS DEAD!" Leon broke into laughter he quickly stopped looking straight into her ruby eyes "when it comes to Varis never believe what you see or hear, he likes to play games but as long as the Omega stones are in his possession he can not die he ask me to look after this omega stone and said if it ever glows bright head to the planet Kalos and find me, he never told me about the beautiful women on this planet" he laughed again then turned to face Aeris "we have to go Aeris" she nodded and took his hand, he held her close to him "hold on" his back unfolded into wings and they flew off, towards the Golden Tower,

Tifa shouted for him to come back but they could not hear her, Ice Knight walked to her "take my hand and I'll take you to him" she nodded Ice knight held Tifa close to her body, two clear blue wings grew out of her back and they flew off after Leon and Aeris.


End file.
